


千禧年心碎故事

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *宇智波止水/原创女主  宇智波止水/宇智波鼬*女主第一人称自述 写稿期间摸鱼搞出的迷幻之作
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	千禧年心碎故事

**Author's Note:**

> 哥生日写点一直想写的东西。

可是，可是我真的很想哭。看着我女儿尚且稚嫩，懵懂，不谙世事的脸。我觉得她都是知道的呀。

我们都知道在幼年的时候我们对世界的探索可以做到什么程度。我五岁的时候就知道用淋浴喷头喷下体会带来快感，七岁的时候被扼杀在我手里的那只猫逐渐冰凉的皮毛让我明白生命是种多么珍贵的东西。三岁也足够了呀，足够清楚地感知到大人的情绪，足够她意识到自己的父亲并不喜欢自己。我这个母亲居然比她还要晚一步理解这种事情，在她冲他发泄情绪的时候责备她。如果那时候我就明白的话，我便会和她一起，一同在宇智波止水的胳膊上，她小小的牙印边上留下一个比她那个大得多的牙印。

妈妈错了，妈妈错了。我用手背蹭掉不断从我眼眶中滚落的眼泪，将女儿小小的身体抱进我的怀里。妈妈对不起你，我不该逼着你去爱他，他是你生命中第一个出现的混蛋，出现的太早了。可是你能原谅妈妈吗，在不是你妈妈之前他值得我爱，他好值得，现在也是。

我盯着我女儿的脸，想从她的脸上寻找一丝支持。可是那张漂亮的，像她父亲一样的圆圆的脸蛋突然也随着我的表情皱巴了起来，我过于激动的情绪表达吓到了我的女孩。她深吸了一口气，胸膛鼓胀了起来，随即哇的一声哭了出声。她又在本不该回到这个年龄的时候展现出了符合年龄的稚嫩。

我呆呆的推开她，想起那个孩子，我丈夫喜欢的那个孩子。是天才的，那个在三岁就可以控制情绪的聪明孩子。于是我又开始厌恶起自己和我小孩的呆笨滞重，我的口中，那种熟悉的被塞入泥土的痛感又重新蔓延我的周身。我又变成了幼年时那个渴望，找寻他人支撑的少女，我恨自己的不灵光，不能够灵活的处理周围的人际关系，学不来与集体共同生活的方式。

宇智波止水帮助我改变了这一切。秋天的时候他的白衬衫的袖子半卷，在上体育课的时候跑到默默呆坐在路牙边上的我身边捡球。在看到我手腕上未来得及放下袖子遮住的伤痕时没有面露厌恶。第二天中午我独自在教室研究我错了几十遍的一道物理题时，在旁边睡觉的他忽然直起身来轻轻说了一句，试着用寻求帮助的力量去爱自己吧，那样或许就有足够的力量活下去了。

我那时候以为我明白了他的意思。我确实明白了，或者说我以为我明白了，但是我真的开始学着放过自己。从那一刻开始，我开始远远地爱着他，那种与他无关的爱慕。星星的尸体也不配我这种人近观的，那点余晖被我碰见已经是很不容易的事情了。我知道的，我知道的。我这种人对自己的认知总是很清晰的。

现在想来，或许那是我最快活的一段日子，我只看着他便觉得有喜乐在我心中。两年过去，毕业后我大约有十年没有见过他，我仍好感谢他，这个我生命中的过客顺手把即将溺毙的我捞到了一根浮木上。我会不打扰他的爱他，喜爱他，将他供奉在我心中的小小神龛中，每日吃饭时候手放到胸前便是为他祈祷的手势。

十年后我们再见的时候我内心只剩情感，了无记忆。我终于自然而然的学会了如何不显突兀地融入集体，学会了面对不喜爱的事物礼节性的发笑，学会接受这种必要的疲累。人的大脑很自傲，它隐藏创伤，夸耀功绩，让我以为那是我自己学会的。我以为我足够平静的说出那些感谢他的话就代表那些事情终于过去了。

所以当他问我要不要与他组建家庭的时候，我深刻的感到了被爱。我披上了那件他为我选择的婚纱，挽着他的臂弯走进了婚礼殿堂。周围的礼花撒过来的时候我和我的丈夫对视，我觉得我是上天选中的一个幸运儿，它慷慨的给予我一个救星，一个爱人。我那么多年的苦难份额都是为了换取这个最后的幸福大礼而准备的。甚至可以再多十年，想到他我觉得那并不是不可以承受的东西。

但是我不是唯一一个。我终于知道那些猜疑和苦厄都是真的，女儿的哭泣和他的沉默让我明白。我想到镜的事情，他的父亲，那个因为爱上自己老师而绝望自裁的男人。想到他初次不受女儿喜爱时候为我讲的故事，他刚学走路的时候在离父亲极近的地方将要摔倒，而那个男人只是背着手看着他。

可是你不会呀，我那时候笑嘻嘻将手插进他的臂弯，你哪里舍得看女儿倒在地上呢。我那时候十分笃定自信的说。

确实。嫁了宇智波止水那么温柔的人，你真是有福气呢。我周围的人都这么对我说。但是他伸出手是为了有力的彰显自己和父亲不一样，把爱当做论迹不论心的事去做的人去那里找寻自己的幸福呢？谁能接受他的爱呢？炽热，暴烈，猜疑，嫉妒，和普通人一样庸碌的爱意。

他们宇智波家的血脉似乎都是一样的，他的母亲和我又有什么不同呢，或许我的丈夫比她的更擅长对弱者施以援手。

可是，可是就算如此，到了考学时候。那道拯救日那天他写在纸上递过来的一样的题，我还是没能作对。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ＊宇智波止水，我好爱你，我再说一次，我真的好爱你。


End file.
